Michael Kucinski
Michael Kucinski is a main party member in the 2019 video game YIIK: A Postmodern RPG. Background Michael Kucinski was Alex's best friend growing up. However, for a long time, Alex's reality has been broken. As such, many Michaels exist. By some accounts, Michael moved away when he was 12. In one life, Michael and Alex had a falling out. However in others, Alex and Michael stayed friends. Alex believed he was friends with Michael when he first saw Sammy Pak disappear, so Alex consulted Michael to help him, as Michael was a known photographer. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Defeated the Mall Rats and their Entity. Contributed to the battle against the Proto-Comet. Like the rest of the party, was later revealed to be an Entity as well.) | Universe+ Level (Is a full-fledged Entity. Entered the Soul Space and became enlightened, allowing him to become aware of the nature of the universe. Vella has stated that those who rise above material things become like omnipotent gods in their native universe.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Slightly comparable to Vella, who has traveled the Soul Space.) | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Far better than ever before, and has personally traversed the Soul Space. Traveled in an out of Alex’s broken reality at the end of the game.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Can survive a few hits from Vella early game. Trained in the Mind Dungeon and became stronger since.) | Universe+ Level (Far better as Proto-Michael than ever before. Can take hits from the Proto-Comet.) Hax: Time Manipulation, (can slow down time with Time Energy, which is accumulated by taking damage), Healing with Food, Sensing (Is able to understand the universe through meditation), Luck Manipulation (Luck is a passive stat that determines whether crits land or not), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Those who rise above material objects and enter the Soul Space become powerful enough to rise above physical concepts such as fate and destiny), and Poison (Can go through toxic goop indefinitely without dying) Intelligence: Above Average (Seemingly smarter than Alex. Comparable in intelligence to Rory. Seems to believe he has far more potential than Alex.) | Very High (Found out Essentia was lying. Understands the universe on a spiritual and material level. One of the smartest characters in the game as Proto-Michael.) Stamina: High (Typically kills monsters to become stronger.) | High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Time Manipulation' *'Light Manipulation': Attacks with camera flashes with Photoshoot. *'Sensing': Was able to sense things are wrong in the universe. *'Flight': An Entity can fly freely *'Levitation': Constantly levitates as Proto-Michael *'Luck Manipulation': Has a passive luck stat that determines if critical hits land or not Techniques *'Mug Shot': Michael takes a bad picture of an enemy and makes them feel bad, which inflicts sickness. *'Photoshoot': Michael takes as many pictures as he can of all of the enemies with the light of the camera flash blinding them. Equipment *'Disposable Camera': The default weapon of Michael. *'x87 Digital Camera': The improved camera that Michael bought. Useful as a weapon. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Should be superior to the Golden Alpaca, which absorbs Entities *Fought with the Proto-Comet *Fought the Mall Rats and their giant Entity *Can destroy skulls the size of a small human Speed/Reactions *Can dodge bullets from police officers *Capable of avoiding lasers from space aliens *Kept up with the Proto-Comet, which can travel across realities *Can travel miles in a matter of seconds *Has personally entered the Soul Space Durability/Endurance *Survives blows from the Entities *Can survive attacks from the Proto-Comet, which destroys realities *Can take bullets and survive *Only takes chip damage from poisonous goop Skill/Intelligence *More informed than Alex *Has graduated high school at least *Became one of the smartest characters in the game once he became one with his past lives *According to him, experiencing another life is an experience so life-changing most minds cannot take it *Was one of few characters who realized that reality was broken, the other two being Essentia and Alex, the latter of which only realized it through help from the former *Understands the Soul Space better than Vella Weaknesses *One of the weakest party members normally *As Proto-Michael, despite his great knowledge, there are some things not even he can prevent, such as the destruction of reality *Susceptible to Banish Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:YIIK: A Postmodern RPG Category:Time Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Humans Category:Indie Game Characters